A True Demon, V2
by Slade-94
Summary: Rewrite of my first story, Naruto is captured and tortured as a child, but when his mind broke, the Kyuubis chakra fixed it in a way that made him darker. Dark Naruto story, sex will be pure manipulation, no real bashing, but team 7 wont last long.
1. It Begins

**WHOOP Rewrite of my first story with a new plot, so, Enjoy!**

**5 years after the Kyuubi attack**

The streets are full of joy. Celebrations are happening all over Konoha. It appeared that there was not a care in the world for anyone in Konoha. The annual burning of the Kyuubi statue was happening soon. It was a tradition started every since the slaying of the Kyuubi, and was done at midnight. The people were cheerful, the children were playing games, the adults drinking sake, no one could possibly be having a bad day, right?

Miles away from the festival however, another more sinister celebration was going on. Several former ninja, crippled in various ways had met every year since the attack. They sat around bars and discussed how great their careers would have been before the demon had attacked. The last couple years though, they had discussed a different topic.

The demon child.

The kyuubi brat.

He had several more names, but the point is, each ninja had decided that the beast that had taken their careers was reborn inside of him. They normally would grumble about how he is ruining the good name of konoha with his existence, but ignore him otherwise. However, this year, the elders of konoha, along with select members of the council, both civilian and ninja, put out a contract to these crippled ninja. There were 24 ninja who had not committed suicide after realizing their careers were done, been infected with a deadly form of chakra poisoning, or survived the kyuubi attack with no serious injuries. These 24 men and women were bitter and jealous of those who were lucky enough to either die, or not be injured like them. There were 5 Yamanaka, 2 Akimichi, 3 Inuzuka, 5 Hyuuga, 6 Uchiha, and 3 ninja who did not belong to a clan. They each had their own reasons for hating the demon with a passion.

The Yamanaka and Inuzuka were caught in a bijuu bomb and had lost limbs in their attempt to escape. Most Yamanaka had lost either whole arms and legs, while one had managed to be far enough away to only get chakra poisoning. The demon chakra had eaten away at his chakra coils and muscle, making it impossible to be more than a civilian. The Inuzuka who were at the edge of the bomb ended up with a loss off their sense of smell, their partner, or both. For the Inuzuka, the sense of smell makes them almost useless when it comes to tracking, and for a clan of hunter ninja, this loss ended any career they might have had.

There was a couple, The Akimichi, who had used their body enlarging techniques to protect or attack. This particular Akimichi couple had been using their techniques to enlarge their body and protect the outer wall. When the male, Choutatsu, had attempted to grab one of the kyuubis tails, he was rewarded with the demons chakra burning his hands off. As he fell in agony, his wife, Kira, had enlarged her body and covered him so that he could not be hurt. The kyuubi spotted them and impaled her with several of his tails, severing her spine and causing her to be forced to use a wheelchair from now on.

The Hyuuga and Uchiha were blinded in the first defensive maneuver in order to find out if the kyuubi was an illusion. The sudden sight of such a large amount of chakra condensed in one place blinded over 300 assorted Hyuuga and Uchiha ninja. These men and women either killed themselves for the loss of their precious eyes, or were banished. Thees 11 men and women were the only ones left in this first wave who were not killed by the kyuubi, did not kill themselves during the kyuubi attack, after the attack, or after being banished.

The last three ninja, were the only three ninja who were not from a clan to survive the kyuubi attack with no true injuries. Iruka's parents had been killed in front of him. Mizukis home was crushed, along with his family. Taio`s only family, his team, were killed as he cowered in fear. These three men were the ones who most wanted vengeance. Their lives were ruined, and their only outlet was a child. The other ninja were resigned to their fate, but Mizuki and Taio were furious. They wanted to hurt the thing that caused their lives to go to shit, and their target?

Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi child.

When the council approached these ninja about obtaining their much talked about revenge, they initially were skeptical about their true intentions. However, with the push of both Taio and Mizuki, as well as the 100,000 Ryu(1) payout for each of them as payment for the job, they agreed. They only needed a distraction for the hokage so that they would not be caught and killed. The solution? Last second council meeting.

**Council Chambers, 16 Minutes before Midnight**

" Anyone want to explain to me exactly why we were called to this emergency council meeting?" The Sandaime Hokage, The God of Shinobi, The Professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and an extremely powerful, and annoyed ninja asked the rest of the council.

"Hokage-Sama, there is a very important matter that must be discussed. As you know, the _boy _has been alive for 5 years now. I propose that this has been long enough for the demon to fuse with the boys body. I suggest we train him, or have him killed for the sake of the village!" Danzo, one of the villages elders said.

The Sandaime rubbed his forehead with his index and thumb before he pinned Danzo down with a stare that would make lesser men nervous, but the elder simply shrugged it off. " Elder Danzo, time and time again, I have, and will continue too, refuse your proposal. His name is Naruto and he deserves a chance at life just like everyone else."

The Uchiha clan head, Fugaku, yelled out in anger, " It is not a child, it is a demon and should be treated as such!"

The hokage brought out the full force of his killing intent, which was amplified by his anger and annoyance at being forced out of his bed at 30 minutes to midnight only to be forced to sit through a meeting over a decision that had been brought up almost every month since he had decided on it. The Uchiha head was struggling to maintain his composure, his body trembling in fear, his breaths coming out in short gasps. The rest of the ninja council looked on in apathy, thinking he deserved it for various reasons, ranging from not being able to keep his mouth shut, too thinking that he was asking for it for attacking a child. The civilians looked on in fear, trembling from just the leftover killing intent that was spilling off the hokage.

" I will forgive you this time for your outburst because it is late and I am sure you were aroused from your sleep as suddenly as I was. However. Naruto Uzumaki is not a demon. He is not an 'it'. If I hear you refer to him as such, anyone in here, refer to him as such, you will die. Am I clear Fugaku? I will not repeat myself. This will be the last warning you get. UNDERSTOOD?"

The Uchiha shook his head and the pressure was released from him. He was left to gather himself, as the hokage turned to the civilians and asked in the same tone, "Why was this meeting called. There is no point, I have heard nothing new being discussed, and im becoming extremely annoyed!"

The civilians all looked at each other without saying a word, several looking more nervous than they should be. None of them spoke after several tense moments, which caused the hokage to narrow his eyes before he spoke in a whisper but was heard throughout the entire chambers.

"Speak. Now. _Why are we Here_?!"

The civilians maintained their silence once again, the same council members who looked nervous before looking even more shaken up and nervous. The hokage stared at them, his rage slowly building, before he felt it. A genjutsu. On him. And the entire council chambers. He slowly stood. His hat shadowed his face. He pulsed his chakra, and shattered the illusion around himself and the council chambers. The civilians who were already on edge shrieked and tried to run. The Hokage barked out his order before the first civilian even reached the door.

"Detain them. Now."

It was said in the smallest of whispers, but they were followed as if he was outing them in the harshest tone. The civilians were grabbed and transported in less than a second. The Hokage looked around before he snapped his fingers. The anbu guarding the door appeared in seconds. He kneeled before his hokage.

" How long have we been in the council chambers?"

The anbu immediately responded. "4 Hours Hokage-Sama."

The Hokages killing intent spilled into the chambers, as he dashed out to his office. The last anyone heard was his cursing the civilians and wondering what the hell had they done?

**4 Hours Prior**

It was a quarter to midnight and the ninja had managed to grab the demon child out of his bed and transport him to the forest of death. He was bound and gagged and tied to a tree. He was crying in fear but they all were blinded by their hate. Taio was the first to vent his hate.

"So, you think you can just ruin our lives and go free, do you? You think you deserve to live a carefree life? You RUINED MY LIFE!" With that Taio dashed forward and stabbed a kunai through his thigh, all the way to the hilt. "Suffer you bastard! You will not die a painless death, you will hurt like I have hurt, you will cry, as each of us has cried, and when you truly understand the agony you have caused each and every ninja here, then, only then, will I allow you the sweet release of death."

With that Taio backed up and began the seals for the fireball jutsu. From her wheelchair, Kira gasped out in shock. "Wait, you want us to torture it? Demon or not, it has the face of a child! I-i don't think I can-" Mizuki interrupted with a few words to boost her conscience. "Think about it. The child is dead, we are simply rescuing his soul! By torturing the demon, the child will come to be released from his torment and allowed to go free!"

With these words, he walked towards Taio, and used his own wind style technique, _Wind Style Great Breakthrough, _which amplified the fireball and made it twice as big. The others needed no push to join in, but the Akimichi glanced nervously at each other before agreeing to do the job they were paid to do.

The torture went on for 4 hours. Naruto was impaled with earth spikes, burned with flames, cut with wind, doused in water and then electrified with lightning. The hyuuga cut off his tenketsu to force the kyuubis chakra to open the tenketsu which slowed down his healing. The uchiha used most of their elemental techniques on the child that could not defend himself. Choutatsu began to get more into it over time as he used his body manipulation technique to shrink his arm stubs, find a laceration and enlarge his stub inside his cut, ripping his skin and causing massive internal bleeding.

Naruto had never been forced to endure such agony. The Yamanaka were forced to use their mind techniques to keep him conscious. He would have fallen into unconsciousness within the first 5 minutes but the Yamanaka wanted him to feel the pain, and so they forced him to endure it. Naruto tried to keep a hold of his mind, his humanity, but there is only so much pain a person can endure, before they break. He broke about 2 hours into the torture, amazing for a 5 year old.

The Kyuubi, who was completely focused on healing the damage being caused over and over, could do nothing as he felt his chakra attempt to heal his mind, melding the pieces of his psyche together, giving the boy some of the Kyuubis memories, his power, and boosting his intelligence. He enhanced everything that made the boy strong while dulling what made him weak. His senses increased, while his natural cheerfulness and trust of others was completely erased.

The Kyuubi, then decided, rather than heal the body, ill just take it and be free! What he didn't expect is that when his chakra stopped trying to heal the boys injuries and focused on attacking his mind, his mind fought back. His own power turned against him, and as he felt his power wrap around his own body and drain his very being into the mind of the child, he lashed out and tried one last desperate attempt to keep what made him the bijuu he was. He failed.

Naruto's mind, warped and haphazardly put together managed to overcome the Kyuubis consciousness and take the power it had, along with his memories and knowledge. How? Because when the Kyuubi attempted to forced the rest of his power he had into Narutos mind, he didn't expect the seal to begin draining his chakra. When the seal began the drain and conversion from his demon chakra to human, Narutos mind used the demon chakra it was given to heal, to attack Kyuubis consciousness. Powerless because of the seals drain, he was absorbed in less than a minute. However when his consciousness lashed out at Naruto, he managed to imprint himself into Naruto's mind, giving him a link into his consciousness. However it wasn't enough to stop himself from being dragged into the dark recesses of Narutos mind.

This all happened in less than 30 seconds in real time.

While this was happening, the Yamanaka chuckled as they all felt the child's mind break, before they felt the Kyuubis chakra trying to fix it, before they could withdraw from the boys mind they felt the demon chakra lash out at the intruders destroying their own minds and leaving them in comas. They collapsed unnoticed at the back of the group.

Taio, the closest to the boy, recognized something different about the boy the fastest, as he was attacking him the closest. He had stopped crying and was rather limp. Taio went to check, annoyed tat he might have accidentally killed the demon before he wanted too. "Hey, wake up you little-"

As he reached out to shake the boy, his hand was grabbed and before he could do anything else, he was pulled forward and a kunai was buried to the hilt in his left eye socket.

The rest of the group looked on in shock as his body slumped to the ground and Naruto cut himself free. His eyes still closed and covered in his own blood, he dashed forward and released a chakra claw that impaled the Inuzuka before pinning them to a tree and burning them alive from the inside.

Naruto had his back turned and the Uchiha and Hyuuga each ran to attack him, when chakra tails came from his back and impaled them all. He dropped the corpses onto the ground, and walked to the Akimichi. Kira tried to wheel her chair away, and a tail snaked out and grabbed her by the neck. Choutatsu used his clans technique to enlarge his arm in order to punch him in the side of the head. Naruto created a claw to catch the stub before another tail reached out and stabbed through his eye. As he broke Kira's neck, he turned to Mizuki and Iruka. He opened his eyes to reveal blue eyes, but where there was white, now was red. He smirked before appearing in front of Iruka and slashed the bridge of his nose.

"ARGH!" Iruka screamed in agony as the demon chakra burned the skin and left a scar but it seemed to be increasing rather than decreasing as it was healed. He eventually passed out, when he was picked up and tossed into Mizuki.

Naruto looked at Mizuki and said, "Run. Run, and never look back. Because if I think, if I even feel like you might have turned back, I will disembowel you and bathe in your blood. Get lost."

He said this in a tone so cold and apathetic, he might as well have been reciting a passage from a history book. But Mizuki saw the red in his eyes begin to bleed over and knew he would follow through. He backed up, but before he turned, he asked, "Why did you let us live?"

Naruto closed his eyes and walked away to sit at the bottom of the tree he was tortured at, and said, in the same tone, " Because I can."

Mizuki took that chance to run away and Naruto calmly waited.

**2 Hours Later**

The Hokage and his best trackers managed to find Naruto's sent and tracked it to the forest of death. They rushed forward and arrived in a clearing, where Naruto was sitting calmly with his eyes closed, almost meditating. As they arrived Naruto got up and without opening his eyes, said in his cold voice, "Hokage-sama, we have quite a lot to discuss, don't we?"

The Sandaime looked around the clearing filled with dead bodies and Naruto, covered in blood, and sighed before thinking to himself, 'I'm too old for this shit.'

(1)- I suck at math, so 1 Ryu=1 Dollar.

_Chapter 2 Preview_

"_So Kyuubi, Whats this about a bloodline?"_

"_Iruka, why did we find traces of your DNA at the scene?"_

"_Look brat, I may have been your fathers student, but your not the first orphan whose parents I knew, you don't see me taking care of them either, fuck off."_

"_**YOU DAMN BRAT, DONT YOU TELL THEM IM A DAMN WOMAN! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, NOOOOOOO!"**_

**Whoohoo, so I hope you guys read and review, I think its pretty good, but I don't know if you can tell, the ending was written in a haze of Benadryll and NyQuil. I THINK it makes sense, but uh, please let me know. Expect an update within the next 2-3 weeks, im trying to get used to writing bigger chapters, so yea. Also, any OC's I introduce tend to die at the end of the chapter, so don't worry about them being all that important. If they live, know that they will be important, otherwise they are for back story purposes only, to fill in plot holes that I imagined might be in my story, such as why a 5 year old would be conscious through torture? Because I say so? Yea I don't believe that so why would you?! Anyway, Thanks For Reading!**


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Hey everyone, first off, I wanted to thank my first two reviewers for pointing out my stories issue, I really appreciate it. Secondly, I decided to post this chapter a little early because I finished it a couple days ago, but I wanted to add more too it. Unfortunately all I ended up writing was the next chapter, so I decided to stop putting it off and post it. Thanks for reading!**

"So...when were you going to tell me the nine-tailed demon that nearly destroyed the village was inside me Hokage-Sama?"

Naruto was now calmly sitting in the office of the hokage, asking questions that he didn't really want to answer. So he tried to avoid it.

"Naruto, how did you discover the demon was sealed inside of you?" Naruto pinned the old man with a blank stare that told him there was _no way_ he was going to let the topic drop, but answered anyway.

"Kyuubi, or Wasabi , as she asked me to call her, was very open with her information, something you were not. Did I mention the kyuubi was a chick, by the way?"

The Sandaime Hokage looked at the blank faced child in front of him, waiting for him to say he was joking, to start smiling like the goofball he was and say that_ it wasn't true_!

" So the Kyuubi-" "Wasabi, she likes the name Wasabi, old man." "Of course. So Wasabi, is a woman? And she told you about being sealed inside of you?" "Along with that blond haired bastard being my father, and how that red haired whore is my mother and abandoned me!" Naruto's face was twisted in rage, angry at how he thought he had been treated by his so-called parents. His eyes were starting to bleed into red and his face became more feral, but as he wasn't directing any anger at the Hokage, the hidden anbu decided not to kill him, but remain alert.

Now the Hokage looked both confused and annoyed. "Naruto, your father was not a bastard, and I assure you, your mother didn't abandon you, she loved you very much!"

At this Naruto's angry face shut down, his eyes returning to their red and blue mixture, his face as blank as before as he turned his head downward and began a silent countdown. (_5)_

"But, Hokage-sama, (_4_) I thought, (_3_) you said ,you didn't (_2_) know my parents? _'Checkmate you old bastard.'_

The Sandaime froze. '_ . . !'_

"Naruto, I know I said that before, but you were too young too-" "Save it." Naruto said coolly.

He then stood up and began too walk out of the office, before saying, "I hope you weren't lying about trying to catch my attackers either old man, and do me a favor and send my fathers student to me when he gets off duty. We have a bit to discuss."

With that, Naruto walked away, seemingly uncaring of the hurt look on the old hokages face. As the door shut, the Hokage went through several hand seals, before a blue barrier seemed to shimmer around the office. He snapped his fingers and two Yamanaka appeared, one carrying the other.

"Report, Now."

The Yamanaka still standing was trembling slightly as he spoke to the hokage. "Sir we entered his mind as you asked looking for any sign of the demons taint. My brother-he was dragged into the darkness. We didn't find any information, and im afraid the Kyuubi may have taken over the boys body. My brother-he-he's in a coma. I don't think he will recover if the kyuubi has him!

The Sandaime sighed as he said to the gathered anbu, "Track him, I want to know his every movement, his every thought, I want to know if he makes a friend, if he goes shopping, if he even squashes an ant with the slightest bit of glee, you suppress him and take him to ibiki. If this truly is the kyuubi...i wont take any chances for the good of my village. Kakashi, I suggest you stop holding your policy and talk to the boy. You are his only link to the village.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto walked back to his apartment before sitting on the couch and closing his eyes. He appeared to be sleeping, but he was actually accessing his mind.

"_So, Kyuubi, did you like my introduction?"_

"_**Fuck you you insolent Brat! Telling them im a damn Woman! Telling them my fucking name is fucking Wasabi?! What the fuck?!"**_

"_First of all, language! Secondly," here, Naruto narrowed his eyes and began speaking in a cold tone, with no emotion. "I'll tell them anything damn well please. I OWN you, demon fox or not, when you tried to take over my body and failed, it was only my generosity that allowed your consciousness to stay housed in my body. If I want you to be female, then youll be female. If I want your name to be named after sauce, THEN IT WILL BE. They wont hear it from you anyway. Now give me the information I came for."_

"_**What information-"**_

"_DONT PLAY GAMES WITH ME DEMON! Now whats this I hear about a bloodline?"_

"_**I-i didnt gift you a bloodline-" **The Kyuubi's consciousness began to feel a peculiar feeling. Even without a body, the demon still felt like a giant 9 tailed fox. However he got the feeling of shrinking, then a rushing feeling, then the touch of cold earth between his-toes? HIS HUMAN TOES?_

_The Kyuubi had become a young, 5 year old ginger, with 9 different ponytails, red eyes, and fair skin. He wasn't happy to realize this._

"_What the HELL-"_

_SMACK!_

_Naruto backhanded the girl in front of him with a glare. He picked her up began to punch her face until it was swollen and covered in bruises. He tossed her on the ground and spit on her before leaning down and whispering into her ear._

"_Your NAME is Wasabi. Don't you ever forget it. If I call that name, I damn well better get an answer. I am sick of your games, so now i've created you a virtual body. I have made you a woman so that when I grow up, you will cook for me, clean for me, and we will have sex and you will bear my children. NOW WHAT BLOODLINE HAVE I GOTTEN?"_

_The Kyuubi struggled to speak through her swollen lips. "Im sorry. Y-you have been gifted with my healing ability."_

_Naruto raised the back of his hand as anger began to bleed into his eyes. "Bitch ive seen your memories, I KNOW I have your healing ability!" _

"_WAIT PLEASE! Yes, you received my basic healing ability by becoming my host, but you dont know why I was feared. I don't have lava powers, or control over sand, or animal communication. BUT, you are now leader of the fox clan and you have the most advanced healing possible. Lost limbs are regrown with a thought. Fatal wounds are mere distractions. To kill you is almost impossible, as your body would have to be completely destroyed. But there's more! Because killing you is so difficult, when you are almost killed, you body actually reforms with a strength increase of a third your level. Say you were genin level, and you were almost killed, your chakra reserves would increase by 33%, as would your strength, and stamina."_

_Naruto appeared to be contemplating this. " So, were my demon tails and claws? Are those also part of my bloodline?"_

_Wasabi looked at Naruto, debating on staying silent, before his eyes narrowed and she thought better of it. "Well, its just a theory, but I believe that similar to how I use my claws and tails by instinct, when you assimilated all of my memories, you gained my instincts. As you have no claws or tails of your own, I believe you simply directed your chakra around in those forms. A type of chakra shape manipulation if I may say so."_

_Naruto thought it through, then stared at her. "You will teach me how to utilize these chakra arms and tails. This is not a debate. However, we don't have time now, I sense an intruder in my home." _

_The former kyuubi sighed in relief as he began to leave, before he came back and backhanded her again and she spun and fell to the ground. "Don't you ever forget who you belong too!" and then he was gone._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto opened his eyes to find a gray haired man with one eye covered by his headband, reading a book while sitting in front of him.

"Any reason why I shouldn't call the police?"

The gray haired man simply flipped a page before saying in a tone that couldnt have been more bored if they were reading the history of history books, "You could, but I can kill you before you decide to get up, so Im in no danger."

Naruto got an annoyed look on his face. " Ok well who the fuck are you?"

The man ignored the tone and said, "Im Kakashi Hatake, one of your fathers students. The hokage wants us to hang out or something for some reason or whatever."

Naruto processed this, and as he got a grip on his feelings, almost yelled, "So where were you this whole time!? You dont act like you found out today!"

The man, identified as Kakashi, narrowed his visible eye, before saying in a sharp voice "Watch your mouth, im still an adult and deserve respect. Now, no, I didnt find out today, I was there when you were born, I have always known. Where was I? Doing my job, being a ninja of Konoha. I didnt have time for you."

Naruto got angry at this. "So you just ignore your sensei's son? What kind of student-"

SLAM!

Naruto was pinned to the wall by the man. Kakashi leveled his eye to look at Naruto while slowly suffocating him.

" Look brat, I may have been your fathers student, but your not the first orphan whose parents I knew, you don't see me taking care of them either, fuck off. I don't have time for you. Get. Over. It."

Kakashi realized he was choking the boy, then dropped him. He left, but not before muttering, " Coming here was a mistake."

Naruto sat on the ground, massaging his neck before saying out loud, "What the fuck just happened?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Iruka walked into the Hokages office with a nervous face. "You called for me Hokage-Sama?"

The Hokages back was too the door. "Close the door Iruka, we need to talk. About Naruto."

Iruka began shivering at the cold tone. He kneeled before his Hokage, then asked, "W-what about him?"

The Hokage began with a question. "Why do I make laws, Iruka? To be followed or ignored? Dont answer your answer would have been to be followed. And since I know, that you know, that my laws are too be followed, answer me this."

The Hokage spun and pinned him down with a glare, before saying, "Why is it, that when I had anbu investigate the scene where Naruto was tortured, we found your DNA? Please, take your time, it better be good."

Iruka was panicking. His head bowed, on his knee, he was sweating bullets as he struggled to come up with an answer. "I-i, well, Hokage-Sama that is to say-"

The Hokage interrupted, "Dont bother Iruka, we know it was you and Mizuki there. However, I would be willing to...ignore your participation in the events that transpired that night, if you would be willing to do, a certain job for me."

Iruka glanced up at the Hokage, unsure of what he was hearing. "Anything Hokage-Sama!"

The Hokage tipped his hat to shadow his face as he began to speak. " You will be getting a new student in about a year, by the name, Uzumaki Naruto..."

_Chapter 3 Previews:_

" _So, all we have to do is watch him? I hope Danzo-Sama knows what he's doing."_

"_Please, Hokage-Sama, dont play dumb with me, we both know you sent the assassins."_

"_Welcome to the first day of class!"_

**Well hate to leave it off on a cliffy, but I figured setting the stone for the next chapter would be best. Thanks for reading, and dont forget to review!**


	3. Monkey See, Monkey See a Lot

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I would have been done two weeks ago but, embarrassingly enough, I got caught up in ideas for Naruto stories. Combine this with a very very VERY low attention span, and now I have 4 different stories plus this one that im working on. It was only today that I realized I hadn't posted this chapter! So sorry everyone and Enjoy**

It had been 5 years since Naruto had tamed the demon formally known as Kyuubi, and forced it-sorry, her, to teach him everything she knew. He trained day and night in an effort to gain the strength he needed to fuel his ambitions. What would those ambitions be you ask? Simply to make every person in the elemental countries bow down to his power.

He worked mainly on his speed and chakra control. At the beginning, he tried to force Wasabi to teach him to control his chakra claws and tails, but she told him, in her rare shows of defiance, that only with speed and control would he gain the power he desired.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto was in the forest of death, having run across it while searching for the perfect place to train. Wasabi was instructing him from inside his mind, seeing through his eyes and Naruto was having a heated debate with her. _

"_I'm telling you I need to be stronger, none of my attacks do any real damage, I cant even form the claws or tails!" Naruto mentally shouted._

"_Dammit Naruto, your too slow! Will it matter how strong you can hit things when a ninja is fast enough to slice your neck open before you can even think to dodge?! With speed comes strength and when you get that strength, you must learn to control it. How will you learn to run when you cant even walk yet Naruto? Your still metaphorically crawling, now you need to run, run until your legs cant run anymore, and then run some more!"_

**FLASHBACK END**

They had learned to abuse Naruto's healing ability to the limit. It appeared that as he trained, his muscle tears were healed, and Naruto was now incredibly fast. His speed was high sannin level at his best. However, while he was fast, there came a great weakness.

No Taijutsu style whatsoever.

He relied heavily on instinct and reflexes to not only counter, but also attack. He learned how to throw a proper punch, but he mainly used his chakra techniques to attack. Those had improved to the point that he could form the chakra claws and tails using his own chakra. He had also developed several chakra based attacks that were incredibly powerful, and many of them had enhanced demon chakra versions. These techniques could also never be copied as they used no handseals.

The few techniques that Naruto did know, he had mastered to the point that he could use them without the handseals. Not out of any particular desire to do so, but more because he did not have many techniques. He felt that if he was not going to have a lot of techniques, he may as well master the ones he does have.

Naruto also tried to use genjutsu, but he quickly learned that he had the imagination for it, he did not have thin enough chakra. He had the control, but because of the chakra techniques he developed, he simply had chakra that was too potent, too thick for the technique. He could insert his chakra into his opponent, but they would immediately know, however, it worked both ways, as his chakra was almost as dense as demons chakra, without the poisonous nature. This meant any chakra thinner than his would be easily recognized and dispelled.

There was also a bonus that he had not realized he had, until he stumbled across it in the library one day. As the leader of the fox clan, he had the ability to summon demon foxes. Something that Wasabi _forgot _to mention. He made sure that she never forgot something as important as that again.

**FLASHBACK**

_It had been three years since Naruto was attacked, and had changed. He had honed his skills since then, and was extremely fast, as fast as most jonin. But his chakra control was a bit lacking as he didn't know any techniques to train it. As he was searching through the library, he came across summoning contracts. As he read through it, he grew more and more annoyed with Wasabi. He immediately left to go train the technique in his own private area._

_Naruto had just gotten to the forest of death, ready to begin training for another day. However, he had to deal with Wasabi first. He found out that he was able to summon any foxes in the fox clan, but he didnt find out from her. No, he found out from a book. It was time to find out why._

"_Wasabi, dear, come here for a moment, I have something to ask you!"_

_Wasabi was terrified. Naruto was never polite, he was always demanding, and he never asked her for anything. In fact the only times he was every polite with her or even pretended to be nice was when he was furious at her. As she walked to where she was, she couldn't help but frantically search through her memories for what she could have done to piss him off._

"_Y-yes Naruto, You asked for me?" Naruto turned around with a smile on his face, and Wasabi knew she was in deep trouble. Naruto did not smile at her, unless she was in pain, or about to be. It was like the calm before a storm, and this storm was going to be very painful._

"_Wasabi, Wasabi, Wasabi...you will never believe what I found out today!" Naruto's grin turned sinister, and his eyes narrowed as he pinned her down with his gaze alone._

"_N-Naruto, please, i-" Naruto interrupted her, his tone light, but still dangerous. _

"_I found out something about summoning animals, more specifically, summoning contracts." _

_At this Wasabi's blood turned to ice and she began to tremble, she started to back up, realizing her mistake far too late. _

_Naruto dashed forward quickly grabbing her arm and pulled it towards himself, not only stopping her, but causing her to fall forward into the knee that he lifted up. _

_**CRUNCH**_

_Her nose was broken, and Naruto did not stop there, he grabbed her hair and used his control over demon chakra to set it on fire. As Wasabi began screaming, he grabbed her neck and slammed her face down into the ground. In his mind he was king and she could do nothing as chains materialized and held her down as the fire consumed her body, burning but not killing her._

"_I hope you learn that you can not continue hiding information from me Wasabi. I will find out, and I will not be pleased. So lets see here...three years, since I was told of being the leader, that's three days you will burn for your transgressions. And don't worry, it wont be three days in my mind, no, it will be three days in the real world, and considering that I can make it so that every minute is roughly a day her, I think by the time your punishment is through you will have learned your lesson._

_As he left his mind he could hear Wasabi begging for forgiveness and smirked._

**FLASHBACK END**

Unfortunately, his increase in skill was not unnoticed by the Sandaime. He had a minimum of 3 Anbu tracking him at all times and his progress and it was only when he got to the forest of death could he exercise his full strength. But the Hokage was not the only one to try keeping tabs on him. A man, Danzo, also had men after him. How would he know that? Well, that's because he kept sending Yamanaka into his mind. Naruto had to admit, it was funny the first five or six times, it really was. But thirty six times in the past 2 months alone? Naruto simply resorted to killing them as he couldn't be bothered interrogating them anymore. Where the hell was he even getting the damned blondes? He remembered the very first one to attack his mind, in the Hokages office so many years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto had just sat down to talk with the Hokage when he was attacked by two separate mental attacks. He grew annoyed. He knew the old man was not to be trusted, but going as far as to try an invade his mind, that was too far. Time to send a message. _

_He used his mind to form a mental claw to drag away one of the minds. He then severed the connection to its body before flooding the other mind with demon chakra and it disappeared. As he crushed the personality, he began assimilating the memories and discovered something interesting. Apparently Danzo wanted him followed before giving him an invitation to join Root._

**FLASHBACK END**

As Naruto fondly remembered his improvements and training over the past five years, a different meeting was going on.

_**Council Chambers, Same Time**_

"Lord Hokage, we kindly ask you for your permission to banish the De-child!" Though his words were polite, the civilian council member had his face twisted in a scowl.

Ever since the mass arrest and subsequent execution of every council member that had a hand in the brutal assault and torture of Naruto, the Hokage now demanded the utmost respect inside, and out, of the council chambers. They were not allowed to address him as anything besides Lord Hokage, Sandaime-Sama, or Honored Hokage. The last civilian to test his patience died in his seat, and no one questioned his words again. Speaking in anything other than polite words to the Hokage was taken as a threat and would result in your immediate removal. The Sandaime cracked down on the disrespect and now everyone had been reminded why he was known as the God of Shinobi.

"Denied. For personal reasons Uzumaki will remain in the village if you have issues with my decision you may leave. Next order of business." The Hokage casually spoke, as if he wasn't completely ignoring the first topic of the meeting, which he was.

The Councilman who spoke was in his seat turning red with anger. He desperately wanted to address the disrespect the Hokage was showing, but his desire to live overcame his desire to speak.

Danzo spoke from the corner of the room opposite the hokage. "Honorable Lord Hokage, I humbly ask that I be allowed to mold the young mind of our well known village member in order to better create a tool to be wielded and used by our Honorable Lord in any and all ways our Lord Hokage pleases!"

Koharu immediately began to support her fellow elder in his attempt to secure the demon child for his personal use, while Homura wisely decided to distance himself from the group by staying quiet.

"I for one believe that this proposal has several benefits Lord Hokage, and I-"

"Be silent." The words said in a whisper but the threat those words held was felt by everyone in the room. Koharu immediately went silent, realizing too late they had made a mistake.

"You believe me incapable of being Hokage Danzo? And you, Koharu, _you believe _that his proposal has benefits and yet...your opinion was not asked. One would believe you were attempting to undermine my authority with your arrogant words."

The two elders at first tensed at the unintended slight to their leader, and as he spoke his last words, anbu came from the shadows to hold blades to their necks, an as Danzo stared emotionless at the Sandaime, Koharu was already sweating beads at her new uncomfortable position.

"I could give him to you Danzo,yes and what would become of the boy? He would be trained to kill, to have no emotions, and when he turned on you? What then? Or when he turned against the village? One would think you want to create a weapon for yourself, to use against me. Anbu release them."

As the anbu disappeared once more into the shadows, the Hokage spoke once more.

"Danzo, meet me in my office, this meeting is dismissed."

As the council members rose, cautiously watching their Hokage for any sign that it was a trick, they walked out of the room. The Hokage disappeared into his office, and Danzo followed. As the two men appeared, The Sandaime stared at Danzo, pinning him in place with his gaze. They stood there, Danzo feeling as though he were being judged, the Hokage searching for something, what that something was, no one knew. After about five minutes of tense silence, the Hokage broke out into a cold grin. Danzo couldn't help but shiver slightly as he saw it. He'd known Hiruzen as a child and he had never seen that look.

"Tell me Danzo, do you think your Root soldiers could handle a tracking mission?"

_**The Ninja Academy, Same day**_

Iruka Umino had a simple task given to him by the Hokage. All he was asked to do was keep track of his progress and report any unnatural abilities to him. Now, Iruka was a great teacher in his own opinion. He felt as though any student he had would learn all the things they needed to survive.

What he didn't expect was for the boy to be so far ahead.

He didn't display his skills in class, he never did. He always turned in failed tests, the answers doodles instead of words. He threw kunai in a way that showed he was putting forward extreme effort, and he barely hit the target. In taijutsu class he continuously got the forms wrong, no matter how often he repeated the stances. But it was all a lie.

The answers to the test were always written in invisible ink on the back of the test. He had followed the boy home one day, and he saw that he was performing extreme feats of acrobatics at high chuunin level speeds, and his punches destroyed trees. He watched as the children in the class walked back inside after kunai practice and he threw them and hit dead center. But what was the most terrifying was that each time he tried spying on him, he would appear oblivious until he glanced at the spot he was hidden in, and smirked. He knew he was being followed. He knew that he was being watched.

And he was taunting him.

Iruka knew he would never be able to beat him. Ignoring that he was not only faster than him, but stronger, he had seen him use a technique. One of those demon claws. They were fast, and where they touched, they burned. And Iruka knew that when one slashed out through the trees and impaled the tree he was in right beside his head, it wasn't a loss of control.

It was a threat.

And loyal Iruka may be, but a fool he was not. He had to tell the Hokage all he had discovered. Since the age of seven Naruto had always been powerful, but he knew the boy was growing stronger everyday. And they were running out of time to stop him from becoming strong enough to destroy them all.

**Chapter 4 Preview**

"_Hokage-Sama, are all these Jonin really necessary?"_

"_Wasabi, you just don't learn do you?"_

"_If you are late again I will have your penis removed, turned into a dildo, and I will hand it back to you so when I say go fuck yourself, you will know that I mean it."_

**Hey guys sorry again for being so late with the chapter, but I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who followed and favored my story! Although to the guest who called my story trash, if you show me an untrained 5 year old who can manhandle an adult, I will agree with you and call my story trash, and have my account deleted and story taken down. **


End file.
